


She Means Everything to Me

by Chipfanficz



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Love Confessions, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipfanficz/pseuds/Chipfanficz
Summary: Basically a modern AU where Ruby is a photographer and Weiss is her model and they are roommates at some college and Ruby confessions to Weiss
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 76





	She Means Everything to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to the song "She" by Dodie. It's such a pretty song and it makes me cry oh heck-

Weiss sat down on her bed, just like Ruby told her too. Ruby said that she had to tell her something important.

Ruby looked at her. 'I really hope I don't screw this up. She's just so beautiful and sweet and I hope she feels the same as I do,' she thought.

"There's this... Uh... Girl I really like," Ruby started, too scared to look at Weiss in the eyes, "This girl, she smells like lemongrass perfume," she paused to remember a time when Ruby was taking pictures of Weiss for a photography class and smiled with the thought of her sweet lemony scent. It was the same scent that helped her fall asleep when she couldn't.

"Her sweet, yet citrusy scent is always backed up but the smell of apple juice, too, 'cause that's... It's her favorite drink," to that Weiss lets out a small giggle, and Ruby looks at Weiss' lips, wondering if they would taste like apple juice or the silver haired girl's peach flavored chapstick.

"She's in literally a-all of my Polaroids. Even the ones I don't use for class," Ruby thought back to just how many times Weiss agreed to be Ruby's model for photography.

"I didn't want to tell anyone about her. I was so scared that I'd get hurt, but at the same time, when I'm around her, I feel... better," Ruby thought about all the arguments they've had over the years and frowned, only to remember how quickly they were resolved, which led to a smile on her face.

"And if this girl doesn't like me back, that's fine. I just hope I don't ruin the amazing relationship I have with her. I don't think I could spend a day apart from her. I-I can't even remember the last day I have," Ruby says, recalling the day she fell for Weiss. It was her birthday. A cool, fall day. That day Weiss had told her things she's never told anyone before and Ruby did the same. She trusts Weiss.

"I'm scared to say this because... I just don't know what I would do without her in my life. What if she doesn't l-like me back, ya know? She means everything to me," Ruby sighed and looked away from Weiss, only slightly hoping she took the hint.

"You mean everything to her too, Ruby," Weiss said. Ruby looked back up at Weiss.

"Huh?" The crimsonette couldn't believe her ears.

"I said, You mean everything to me too, Dolt." Weiss then planted a soft kiss to Ruby's head. Ruby smiled happily and hugged Weiss. They wouldn't ever want to be anywhere else.


End file.
